1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic module and the manufacturing method for the same, and in particular, to an electronic module with an electro-magnetic interference (EMI) shielding structure and the manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern electronic module, the electronic components are usually electrically connected with the wiring board, so that the electronic signal could be transmit between the electronic components and the wiring board. However, some of the electronic components like high frequency digit components and radio frequency (RF) components generate the electro-magnetic interference, so that the operation of the electronic component inside the electronic module may be influenced. That is to say, the interference might appear inside the electronic module, and the normal operation of the electronic component is affected.